Убежище 11 (локация)
(Убежище 11) (жилые помещения) (нижний уровень) |дополнительно = 250px Дверь в Убежище |записи в терминалах =Убежище 11 — записи в терминалах }} Убежище 11 ( ) — локация Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Одно из убежищ Волт-Тек, вход в которое расположен на пустоши Мохаве в пещере на северо-западном берегу высохшего озера Эльдорадо. История Условия эксперимента Cмотрителей этого Убежища избирали по итогам голосования, проходившего среди его жителей. По окончанию срока правления (один год) Смотритель был обязан спуститься в комнату под своим офисом и там умереть. В противном случае компьютер, управляющий Убежищем, должен был уничтожить всё население, выключив системы жизнеобеспечения. Жители узнали о действующих в Убежище правилах, когда двери уже были закрыты. Изначально не требовалось, чтобы смертник был именно Смотрителем, предписывалось только избрание смертника путём голосования. В порыве гнева жители Убежища выбрали действующего Смотрителя в качестве первой жертвы, считая, что тот предал их. В дальнейшем Смотрителем избирались те, кто провинился в чём-либо. При этом Смотритель сохранял верховную власть в Убежище. Это, во-первых, связало понятия «Смотритель» и «смертник» навсегда и, во-вторых, погрузило Убежище в политическую борьбу, в которой каждый кандидат пытался по возможности уклониться от должности Смотрителя, доказать свою невиновность и предложить в качестве Смотрителя другого претендента. Падение Убежища 11 В Убежище было несколько групп голосующих блоков. До заключительной стадии выборов самый могущественный из голосующих блоков (Блок Правосудия) поставил условие некой Кэтрин Стоун: если она не оказывает сексуальные услуги членам их блока, то они назначают её мужа, Натана Стоуна, Смотрителем. Кэтрин, осознавая, что тогда ждёт её мужа, подчинилась. Однако, несмотря на это, Блок Правосудия всё равно назначил Натана Смотрителем. Кэтрин решила спасти его единственным доступным способом: убивая членов Блока Правосудия, дабы лишить их большинства. Когда её поймали, Кэтрин созналась во всём и объяснила причины своего поступка. Впоследствии саму Кэтрин, как признавшуюся преступницу, избрали на роль смотрителя. Кэтрин Стоун, став Смотрителем и получив в свои руки власть над Убежищем, издала так называемый «Приказ смотрителя 745». Он отменял голосование и устанавливал выбор Смотрителя с помощью генератора случайных чисел. Блок «Правосудие» был ошеломлён. Теперь они не могли управлять жизнью Убежища и влиять на результаты выборов. Они боялись, что пройдёт слишком много времени, прежде чем генератор случайных чисел выберет одного из них на роль Смотрителя, чтобы вернуть систему голосования. Из записиВсе записи в терминалах Убежища 11 на личном терминале президента Блока Правосудия Роя Готтлиба Курьер при посещении Убежища 11 узнает, что Блок Правосудия решил организовать вооружённый переворот и силой заставить Кэтрин отменить приказ 745. Несмотря на то, что переворот планировался как бескровный, развязалась гражданская война, вызванная, крайним недовольством других блоков перспективой сохранения власти Блока Правосудия подобным образом. Судя по многочисленным скелетам и баррикадам, разбросанным по всему убежищу, победителей в этой войне не было — политические блоки истребили друг друга. Выжившие Пятеро выживших после бойни обратились к компьютеру с заявлением: они не будут никого выбирать и предпочтут умереть, но не посылать одного из них на смерть. К их ужасу, компьютер сообщил, что весь эксперимент был проверкой на гуманность, и именно отказ приносить кого-либо в жертву и требовался от обитателей Убежища; после этого двери Убежища были открыты, дав возможность спокойно входить и выходить из него. Четверо из пяти выживших совершили самоубийствоЧетыре последовательных выстрела звучат с очень маленькими перерывами, а вкупе с просьбой голоса № 1 повременить с задуманным, это скорее всего убийство, а не самоубийство. перед открытой дверью, стыдясь своей прошлой жизни в Убежище и не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал их историю. Судя по тому, что на записи (уже после стрельбы) есть всхлипы пятого выжившего, предлагавшего покинуть Убежище, и стук падающего на пол пистолета, а также по тому, что перед выходом лежат только четыре скелета, пятый выживший не стал убивать себя, покинул Убежище 11 и вышел на Пустошь. Дальнейшая его судьба неизвестна (во вступительном ролике к игре есть краткий эпизод, в котором двери этого убежища открываются). В редакторе G.E.C.K. сохранилась модель последнего выжившего жителя убежища, однако в игре она не была использована. Планировка * Убежище 11 (верхний уровень) * Жилые помещения * Нижний уровень (в затопленной части уровень радиации +1 РАД) Жертвенный зал Sacrificial Chamber slide1.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide2.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide3.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide4.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide5.jpg Sacrificial Chamber slide.jpg Вход в жертвенный зал открывается с терминала в кабинете Смотрителя; пароль к нему можно получить с другого терминала, в атриуме (найдя голозапись на трибуне или на втором этаже, в терминале). Ниже кабинета Смотрителя располагается длинный туннель, ведущий к комнате с проектором и стулом. Звучит «American Swing»; проектор демонстирует слайдшоу; закадровый голос заверяет «смертника», что жизнь была прожита не напрасно, а то, что будет после смерти — ещё лучше. Дверь запечатывается с началом слайдшоу, и когда оно кончается, две стены разъезжаются в сторону. С каждой стороны располагаются по четыре турели, а также некоторое количество роботов. В зависимости от уровня персонажа, количество роботов увеличивается, сами они становятся сильнее (если на 1 уровне можно встретить пару протектронов, то на 20 предстоит сразиться с роботом-охранником и мистерами Храбрецами. На 30-м уровне вместо Храбрецов будут уже роботы типа «Робомозг»). Когда они будут побеждены (применение импульсного оружия или навыка «Робототехник» в сочетании со стелс-боем, 500 ОО в случае победы), откроется доступ к компьютеру Убежища. Этот компьютер отпирает ранее заблокированную дверь в этот своеобразный «зал принудительной эвтаназии». Помимо этого, в базе компьютера хранятся два письма: обращение выживших жителей Убежища к компьютеру и ответ для них. Находки * Ядерный выстрел — жилые помещения, в комнате охраны («Взлом» или «Наука» 75). * Книга «Кулачный бой в иллюстрациях» — жилые помещения (Female Dorm), в одной из проходных комнат, на полу у входа, рядом с упавшим комодом. * Сундук — в комнате с экраном. В ящике, в правой от двери комнатке, открывающейся после фильма. * Топливо для огнемета и патроны 5.56 — рядом с уборочным ведром (на нём написано «wet floor», обойма 5.56 может лежать в самом ведре). * Разведброня — жилые помещения, комната Готтлиба (можно заметить по свету от компьютера), сундук (сундук пуст) Ловушки * Верхний уровень убежища («Убежище 11») — взрывается компьютер. * Нижний уровень — в углу генераторной, взрывчатка у ящика с патронами. С другой стороны генераторной растяжка с какой-то балкой. (Эта балка — часть УЖЕ СРАБОТАВШЕЙ ловушки и уже не опасна. По идее, она крепилась под потолком и при пересечении растяжки ударяла с размаху вошедшего), но при касании бьёт током (соединена с искрящим генератором). * Нижний уровень — мина у двери кафетерия. Вторую мину и связку (утечка газа) гранат подрывает богомол, из-за чего предметы в кафетерии приходится скрупулёзно собирать по полу. * Нижний уровень — самовыстреливающий дробовик перед дверью комнаты Смотрителя. * Некоторые ловушки активирует местная фауна во время вашего прибывания. Животные * Древесный скорпион * Гигантский богомол * Крыса-мутант Заметки * Плакаты, символизирующие различные блоки (Правосудия и т. д.), часто показываются на экране во время загрузки игры. * В жертвенном зале находятся всего 15 скелетов бывших смотрителей убежища, и это дает основания полагать, что Убежище 11 пало спустя 15 лет, где-то в 2092 году. За кулисами * Убежище 11 было полностью создано .Дж. Э. Сойер. Whoever did Vault 11 should win an …, Spring.me, 2010-10-25.Дж. Э. Сойер. Who in particular comes up with the indivual stories for …, Spring.me, 2011-03-06.Дж. Э. Сойер. Hey Josh, I’m a long time fan and …, Frog Helms Fan Club. * Автор плакатов Убежища и презентации Волт-Тек — Брайан Мензе. Эти произведения отсылают к имевшим место в 1950-е годы агитационным плакатам и представлениям об идеальной жизни того же времениИнтервью с Эриком Фенстермейкером об Убежище 11, русский перевод. * Звучащая в Убежище фоновая музыкальная композиция (Industrial Junk), использовалась также в Fallout — для Джанктауна, для Fallout 2 — для Гекко и, позднее, в Fallout: New Vegas — для Убежища 34. * Жертвенная комната изначально планировалась как газовая камера, но автор решил, что в духе Волт-Тек будет самый беспорядочный, требующий чрезмерных средств метод с небольшой отдачей (использование армии роботов) * Прототипом Убежища является деревня из рассказа Ширли Джексон «Лотерея». Идею отсылки предложил Джош Сойер. Впрочем, Эрик Фенстермейкер не стал читать книгу, удовольствовавшись пересказом Джоша — ему не хотелось быть чрезмерно зависимым от литературного источника. * Эксперимент, проводимый в Убежище 11, формально является экспериментом Милгрэма, в котором было проведено изучение меры определения на подчинение авторитету в лице компьютера Убежища и в дальшейшем к руководителям политических блоков с последующей борьбой. Результаты прошлых экспериментов подтвердили сильное укоренение в сознании резидентов Убежища в авторитете начальствующего звена по отношению к компьютеру под страхом смерти и начавшейся борьбе людьми между собой на преподнесение роли смертника. Фразы, произносимые смертнику автоматической системой в жертвенной камере, почти дословно повторяют фразы, использовавшиеся в эксперименте Милгрэма. Отсылка к эксперименту появилась уже в процессе реализации. Кроме того, автор изучил и другой социальный эксперимент, «Стэнфордский тюремный»: по словам Эрика, оба этих эксперимента при известных условиях ведут к результату, подобному тому, что в Убежище 11, а также отражают образ мысли экспериментаторов. * В этике известен мысленный эксперимент «Проблема вагонетки», в котором испытуемому предлагается решить, что бы он сделал в ситуации, в которой действие влечёт гибель одного человека, а бездействие — гибель множества людей. * Имя Кэтрин Стоун отсылает к главной героине «Шоу Донны Рид», Донне Стоун, домохозяйке, живущей в идеальной семье. «Кривое зеркало» мира Fallout превратило её в убийцу-мстительницу. * Каноничной или подразумеваемой автором версии о судьбе единственного выжившего не существует, автор предоставил её фантазии игроков. Баги * В ранних версиях игры роботы входили в соответствующую «фракцию» и, как следствие, другие роботы могли становиться враждебными по отношению к Курьеру. Это приводило к различным багам, например к враждебности секьюритронов в «Лаки 38» и провалу линейки квестов за Мистера Хауса, если Курьер не пообщался с ним до визита в Убежище 11. * Прочтение раздела «Автоматический ответ: решение» в главном компьютере Убежища 11, расположенного в жертвенном зале, приносит Курьеру 500 ОО. В ранних версиях игры существовал баг, в результате которого можно было неограниченное количество раз получать по 500 ОО при повторном прочтении. * При посещении убежища с ЭД-Э возможен баг, когда он будет проходить сквозь стены и потолок, атакуя богомолов. * При наличии среди спутников Рекса, в жертвенном зале происходит вылет. Чтобы этого не случилось, Рекса нужно оставить вне зала. Появление Галерея Vault11doorinside.jpg Vault 11 Interior.jpeg FNV V11 Pugilism Illustrated.jpg|Книга «Кулачный бой в иллюстрациях» в жилом помещении. FNV corridor to the hall.jpg|Коридор, ведущий в «жертвенный зал». Vault11 Sacrificial Chamber.jpg|Комната в конце коридора. FNV V11 Differential pressure controller.jpg|Шкаф с регулятором перепада давления FNV V11 Speech of Gus Olson.jpg|Голодиск: Речь Гуса Олсона FNV V11 main computer.jpg|Компьютер Убежища 11 Плакаты PosterVault11 01.png PosterVault11 02.png PosterVault11 03.png PosterVault11 04.png PosterVault11 05.png PosterVault11 06.png PosterVault11 07.png PosterVault11 08.png Примечания de:Vault 11 en:Vault 11 es:Refugio 11 fr:Abri 11 hu:Vault 11 ja:Vault 11 it:Vault 11 pl:Krypta 11 pt-br:Vault 11 uk:Сховище 11 zh:11号避难所 Категория:Локации Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout: New Vegas‎ 11